


Karl, my precious Karl

by Milli1801



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Angst, Fluff, Karlnap cute scenes tho, kinda sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli1801/pseuds/Milli1801
Summary: Hellooo, i can’t believe the other two got as many reads as they did so here’s an original cute little thing i wrote at 3am enjoy. Also can you tell yet that i can write descriptions and stories based on other things but just cannot come up with original plot? (sapnap desc is based off his skin).Cute Karlnap fic but angst too so i’m sorry <3
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 18





	Karl, my precious Karl

Karl drove. He drove and he drove. He drove until his eyes hung, he drove until the world around him began to slip into his mind, he drove until he could see visions of sapnap next to him, he felt happy. He quickly snapped out of it. If he was going to see sapnap for the first time he needed to make it safetly. So he drove through miles and miles of empty roads, full with monster until he reached it. Florida. He knew dream would be out of town so sapnap and karl would be together for the first time since they first met on the smp many months ago now. After what felt like forever, karl pulled up to the address.  
The next thing seemed to happen as a blur, from sapnap opening to the door to pulling him into a surprised hug to being invited inside. After passing the initial shock of seeing him karl took a moment to study his features. The dark black hair that is carefully placed across his eyes, enough that he can see but also watch without drawing attention to himself. The ocean blue curious eyes which reflect off the sun as they dart around the room, full off endless specs of colours which you can only see if you look hard and long enough. The smile. The beautiful smile that’s always so sincere and genuine, the one that shows off his perfectly white teeth and what holds the true treasure of him, his voice. It’s hypnotising listening to him. He giggles so shyly yet sparking something inside of Karl when he listens to him, he sings delicately, like every note is crafted perfectly to fit his voice, trying to play off his subtle voice cracks every now and again. No matter what he’s doing he is beautiful. He’s crying, his eyes glassy and crimson red, spilling a flow of tears down his cheeks, or he’s sleeping, soft snores escaping his lips, or he’s talking, eyes lighting up as he rambles about his favourite tv show, pure excitement like a child in a sweet shop surges through his voice. No matter what, he is beautiful karl thought. Karl felt safe, Karl felt at home, Sapnap was his home.  
They sat outside together, it was warm but late as they watched the stars above them fill up the endless sky with light. They moved closer together and karl’s heart was beating out of his chest. Noticing this, Sapnap wrapped an arm around Karl “it’s okay karl” he said. Karls heart nearly burst right there and then as sapnap placed a hand on his chest, the other pulling Karl closer into him. Karl leaned into his touch, he hadn’t been loved by someone for a long time and he could get used to this again especially with him. They both watched the stars together, Karl sneaking glances at the beautiful boy holding him every so often. Karl fell asleep right there, being held by the only person he would ever need, praying this moment could last forever.  
This would’ve been great if this was how it went, except it wasn’t.   
“Dear diary,  
Today i drove. I drove and I drove. I drove until my eyes hung, I drove until the world around me began to slip into my mind, I drove until I could see visions of sapnap next to me, for once I felt happy...”   
The fantasy karl had planned out in his mind should have come true, but sapnap was never there. Karl pulled up to his house ready to take in every breathtaking feature of him and he never showed his beautiful face. Karl stayed the night and sapnap never came home. Karl stayed countless night and sapnap never came home. Karl blew up his phone and sapnap never replied. Dream came home a few days later and saw karl, broken without sapnap. Dream didn’t know where sapnap was, no one knew where sapnap was. Karl eventually gave up and drove all the way back home, which was a lie because home was anywhere with sapnap and sapnap wasn’t with him. Weeks past and still no one heard from sapnap  
“Dear sapnap,   
This is the 10th time i’ve written to you in the last month or so since i came to visit you. I don’t know why you weren’t home or where you are but i had so much planned for us. There is something about you that i like sapnap something about your smile, something about the way you act, something about how nice you are to me. You know i dropped hints about seeing you, you called me the night before you disappeared. When i told you i was driving the next day so i wouldn’t reply youre little face was so clueless it was supposed to be to see you, you were so upset you wouldn’t talk to me but you told me, have fun and drive safe, i did that for you sapnap. I sung all my songs that reminded me off you, i drove safe even when i felt like collapsing in my seat. I did all that because you asked me too and you never showed, you were never waiting for me. I never got to tell you how i felt about you, wherever you are right now, you’re somewhere thinking i love you as a friend, it was more than that. I don’t know how to cope with feelings, i don’t know how to react to loving someone. But sapnap you made realise that love is okay, that it’s okay to love and it’s okay to put trust into people and that’s what i did. Sapnap come home to me, home is nowhere without you  
Love from your once unknown lover  
-karl jacobs”  
Dream had taken time away from his house and so Karl sent all his letters to their house, giving dream a heads up not to open any of them, he just needed comfort. Karls shaky hands sealed the letter in an envelope and stamped it, tears spilling from his glassy eyes, staining the letter. It sent, as did the next and the next. Karl wrote everyday to sapnap telling him what he was up to, karl’s heart breaking more and more everyday, his eyes unable to physically cry anymore, his life becoming nothing, meaningless without sapnap next to him. And he still never got to tell him how he felt, that was until about 5 minutes ago when Karl revived a letter addressed to him with handwriting all too familiar to him.  
“Karl, my precious Karl” the letter began.


End file.
